Why Won't They Stop?
by sakinah11
Summary: After a fight with Leonardo, Raphael tries to escape the pressure. Out on the roof top by himself he just couldn't help but let the bottled up feelings out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first TMNT fanfiction! Please review!

"This is all your fault!" Raphael shouted at his older brother. Leonardo turned his head to Raph with a face saying, 'are you serious?'

"My fault?" He asked not expecting an answer from the hot headed turtle.

"Yeah it is!" Raph pointed at Leo, "If you hadn't of gotten in my way I would have stopped those Krang from getting away!" He then placed his fists by his side.

"If I hadn't of gotten in the way Mikey and Donnie would have been dead!" Leo shot back, "Why is it when one of us is in a life threatening situation you ALWAYS seem to be the cause of it!?" The blue turtle seemed to shadow over Raph who took a step back from the harsh words, "Would you even care if one or all of us died!?"

Raphael was speechless, "I… it's…" He let out an angry yell before running out of the sewers shouting, "Damn it!"

Leo panted from the yelling that seemed to go on for hours, "Leo," Donnie caught his attention, "Don't you think that was a little too rough?" Leo thought back to his words making him feel guilty. He knew his brother cared, he was just angry.

"Ok," Leonardo responded guilt in his voice, "I'll go get him," Donnie nodded as he watched his leader leave.

Raph kept running feeling the cold breeze of the city night's air ignoring his tiredness from jumping from roof to roof. Soon he stopped panting, he looked up to the view of the New York, it was bright and beautiful, but other things were clouding his mind.

"Why is it when someone is in a life threatening situation you ALLWAYS seem the cause of it!?" A voice echoed in the red turtle's thoughts. It felt like his life was going downhill, It was just his temper, he couldn't control it! "Do you even care!?" Raph cringed at the memory.

Every day he has to put up with his brothers, mostly Leo about his mistakes and issues. It just makes him feel useless and unneeded, like he was just some object that ruins everything. Soon he felt his mask get soaked, he placed a finger over the wetness, tears? He untied his mask and clutched it in his hand as the other rubbed his eyes.

They kept coming, sliding down his cheeks as a shaky gasp escaped his mouth, and Raphael bit his lip supressing a sob, he was strong he wasn't meant to cry! This made the red turtle angry, he threw his fist that held his mask to the ground causing it to slightly bleed accidently letting out a cry. He felt his legs become heavy, he had no choice but to fall on his knees. Raph watched as his tears fell to the roof top like crystals from the moon light.

It hurt so much both his throat and his heart, the tears just kept coming they wouldn't stop they came one after another. He covered his mouth trying to muffle the sobs and whimpers, he was so weak! These tears… Why won't they stop!?

Poor Raphael, I wonder if any of you think he's out of character, please alarm me if you do. ANYWAY please review, If there are enough reviews I'll make more chapters! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, sorry I was away for so long, BUT IM BACK! Here is the second chapter!

Leo jumped from roof to roof looking for his younger brother who previously ran away in an angered fit. He stopped jumping, he had been looking for Raphael for a while now, just where could he be? Leo asked himself, as he was in deep thought he heard a silent sob. He looked around and tried to listen to where the noise came from; behind that brick chimney.

Leo slowly walked towards the chimney, cautious if it was a human or not, he slowly poked his head around the corner seeing Raph leaning against the bricks his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his knees. His red mask laid next to him on the cold concrete, Leo was shocked, Raph was the toughest out of them all, he's never break down like this, Leo had to say something, "Raph?" the younger turtle gasped in shock and jumped up to only be stumble to the ground again, "L-Leo!?" he quickly whipped away the tears unable to stop whimpering.

Raph cringed his face, great! Just perfect! Now Leo had to come along and see him in this state! Now his brothers are probably going to treat him like a child! Leo was about to say something, but was interrupted by Raphael standing up with an angered expression, "What are-." A whimper, "you doing here!?"

Leo tried his best not to get annoyed by the attitude in his voice, but the obvious crack in his voice kind of made his heart break, "Look… I came here to-""No Leo! I don't want your sympathy, not that I even need it." Raph bursts in anger, he was NOT going to be treated like a hurt child! "How about you just go back home and be the usual annoying 'fearless leader.'"

Leo growled, "I'm trying to do the right thing here Raph! Every time I try to be nice, you always lash out at me!" he paused, there is again… Raph made another mistake and is lectured by it again… noticing that his brother slightly flinched he then said in a soft voice, "Can you at least stop and listen to me at least once in your life?"

Raph didn't want this, after Leo seeing him crying his eyes out he's probably going to tell the others and master splinter, then everything would SO different… "Why can't anyone stay out of my bussinuss!?" He screamed before he ran off again, He just wanted to be alone, he was supposed to be strong, he can deal with his own problems, he didn't need sympathy, he didn't need to be lectured, he didn't need to be treated like a kid.

"Raph!" Leo shouted.


End file.
